Yuuhi wo miteiru ka?
Yuuhi wo miteiru ka? (夕陽を見ているか?, Are you watching the setting sun?) is AKB48's 6th single. The song was was covered by JKT48 and ANG48 its also in there 1st single Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kyou ga donna ichinichi datta ka nante Kaerimichi kangaeru yo ne Kanashii koto ya tsurai koto mo aru sa Tanoshii koto ga kachikoseba ii Kazoku ya tomodachi ya mawari no hito ni Shinpai wo kaketaku nakute Muri ni hohoemi uso ikutsuka tsuite Kimi dake ga kakaekomu no wa yamete... Kisetsu no kaze no muki kanjitari Ashimoto no hana ni kidzuitari Chiisana deai ni Sou kansha dekitara Bokura wa shiawase ni narerunda Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iru ka? Toki ga sugiru Sono senaka wa utsukushii darou? Yes! Sorenari no kyou ga owari Subete RISETTO suru yoru ga kuru yo Ieji wo isogu kimi wa hitorikiri Doushite Jibun no koto wo homete agenai no ka Nee chanto mite ageyou yo Kimi ga kimi rashiku ikiteru koto Ningenkankei wa mendou dakedo Hitori de wa ikite yukenai Hito wa dare demo yowai ikimono dakara Otagai ni sasaeatte irunda Toki ni wa kitsui iikata shitari Dareka no ashi wo funde shimattari Gokai saretari Iroiro to atta kedo Itsumo kibou ni michite iru Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iru ka? Ima wo ukeireru koto Susumu koto oshiete kureru Ushinau koto wa nanika wo Itsuka kanarazu te ni irerareru koto Atari wa sukoshizutsu kuraku nari Yoru wo egaku tensen mitai na hoshitachi Nee chanto ashita ga kuru made Kimi wa kimi rashiku yume wo miyou Yuuhi ga shizumu sora wo mite iru ka? Toki ga sugiru Sono senaka wa utsukushii darou? Yes! Sorenari no kyou ga owari Subete RISETTO suru yoru ga kuru yo Ieji wo isogu kimi wa hitorikiri Doushite Jibun no koto wo homete agenai no ka Nee chanto mite ageyou yo Kimi ga kimi rashiku ikiteru koto |-|English= What a day today was I think about it along the road home There're sad and painful moments, But the fun moments outnumber them All of my family and friends I don't want to worry them I have to force myself to tell a few lies with a smile Stop taking things upon yourself… Feeling the direction of the seasonal wind And watching out for flowers at your feet With a small encounter If you can be a little grateful, We can be happy Are you watching the sky as the sun sets? The time passes Doesn't' that body seem beautiful? Yes! The day as it is ends And a night that resets everything comes You hurry along the road home alone Why is it That you don't praise yourself? Hey, let's look up like we should You're alive in your own way Human relations are troublesome, But we can't go on living alone Because everyone is a weak creature, We're supporting each other As for the time being, I have a difficulty saying things I may step on someone's foot And I can be misunderstood There various other issues, too But I'm always full of hope Are you watching the sky as the sun sets? The time now is something we receive I'll teach you how to make progress Whatever you may have lost, One day for sure it'll come back into your hands It gets a little dark around here The night is painted with stars that look like dotted-lines Hey, until tomorrow comes as it should You watch a dream in your own way Are you watching the sky as the sun sets? The time passes Doesn't' that body seem beautiful? Yes! The day as it is ends And a night that resets everything comes You hurry along the road home alone Why is it That you don't praise yourself? Hey, let's look up like we should You're alive in your own way |-|Kanji & Kana= 今日がどんな一日だったかなんて 帰り道　考えるよね 悲しいことやつらいこともあるさ　 楽しいことが勝ち越せばいい 家族や友達やまわりの人に　 心配をかけたくなくて 無理に微笑み　嘘いくつかついて　 君だけが抱え込むのはやめて・・・ 季節の風の向き感じたり　 足下の花に気づいたり 小さな出会いに　 そう感謝できたら　 v僕らはしあわせになれるんだ 夕陽が沈む空を見ているか？ 時間(とき)が過ぎる その背中は美しいだろう？ Yes!　それなりの今日が終わり　 すべてリセットする夜が来るよ 家路を急ぐ君は一人きり　 どうして　 自分のことを誉めてあげないのか ねえ　ちゃんと見てあげようよ　 君が君らしく生きてること 人間関係は面倒だけど　 一人では生きて行けない 人は誰でも　弱い生き物だから お互いに支え合っているんだ 時にはきつい言い方したり 誰かの足を踏んでしまったり 誤解されたり いろいろとあったけど　 いつも希望に満ちている 夕陽が沈む空を見ているか？ 今を受け入れること 進むこと教えてくれる 失うことは何かを　 いつか必ず手に入れられること 辺りは少しずつ暗くなり　 夜を描く点線みたいな星たち ねえ　ちゃんと明日が来るまで　 君は君らしく夢を見よう　 夕陽が沈む空を見ているか？ 時間(とき)が過ぎる その背中は美しいだろう？ Yes!　それなりの今日が終わり　 すべてリセットする夜が来るよ 家路を急ぐ君は一人きり　 どうして　 自分のことを誉めてあげないのか ねえ　ちゃんと見てあげようよ　 君が君らしく生きてること